Dark fairies
The Dark Fairy is an evil Fairy. However a normal Fairy who does bad things is not necessarily a Dark Fairy as some Fairytale high fairies have been shown having bad behavior and manners, and the Major Fairies of Earth have, during their revenge, been more on the bad side without really turning evil, but they still remained normal fairies and did not become dark fairies. A Dark Fairy is either a Fairy who has turned to evil or whose powers become fueled by Evil and Darkness more like a Witch's powers while the powers of normal Fairies are fueled by Light. Midnight Yoshi Midnight Yoshi was Yoshi's evil ater-ego after being abusing her magic (meaning stealing Hello yoshi's magics), also is the climax antagonist in Season 16. In Season 17 Midnight Yoshi appears in Yoshi's nightmare. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Akuro Akuro is the secondary antagonist in Hello kitty Parallel town and Mimmy's evil form, she is a black cat like imp and uses her bat like demon like her bow, she's being Kitty's enermy Shadow Queen The Shadow Queen is the true main antagonist and the final boss of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. One thousand years before the game's events, she arrived, hoping to conquer the land. She was defeated and sealed away in the Palace of Shadow, where she remained for the last millennium and throughout the course of the game. After one thousand years have been passed, Beldam plans to revive her through manipulation of the X-Nauts. Mario and his friends enter the Palace of Shadow, her current location, to destroy her and save Peach, but in the end, Grodus provides Princess Peach as a vessel for the Shadow Queen and she possesses her, forcing Mario and his friends to defeat the possessed Peach. Eventually after the queen exits Peach's body (Rosalina's body in Hello yoshi series) due to being uncomfortable and is weakened by the power of the Crystal Stars, she is defeated and sealed again by Mario and his partners for good. The Shadow Queen is also the only final boss in the Paper Mario series to not have any official artwork. Bowsessie Bowsessie or Tessowser is the internet meme Tessie's evil alter-ego as the result with Bowser's friendship, and being mean to Yoshi and friends. She was possessed by Bowser magic and becomes Bowser's servant. She appears after Yoshi rejecting Dry bones and Bowser from wedding day, and Bowser gain his make-up to transforming Tessie bear into Bowsette form Metal Mary Metal Mary was Mary's evil alter ego in internet, and the Lord of the Darkness, she is black version of real Mary, she also has her brother Metal Noddy, is possessed by Dark lord too. She was selfish, mean and greedy, and she was possessed by the spirit maligne Robo Harmony Robo Harmony was an antagonist in Season 13, she was possessed by a evil spirit as the pushniment of opening a forbidden book (is actually isn't a book of Sirenix) but turns into a dark Robotic version of herself as a result of a spell put on her phone, while trying to find the book of Sirenix Dark lord The Dark Lord is the central villain of the Hello Yoshi Miitopia fantasy RPG, which is based upon the Nintendo Wii player-avatar system (refered to as Miis) - like many aspects of the game the Dark Lord can be customized by players (for example his name is not set, instead it is chosen by the player - he will always have the title of Dark Lord, no matter what name or face the player may create for him) but always has the goal of terrorizing the Miis and causing havoc in his surroundings, true to his title. The general plot of the game is that the Dark Lord has amassed great and terrible magic which he uses to take the faces of Miis and place them into monsters, leaving his victims faceless and in despair - he enjoys inflicting misery not just in his victims but in others, as he forces family and friends to watch as their loved ones are transformed by his evil magic. In the end, however, his evil ways are put in danger when the player-controlled Mii is called upon by divine powers to put a stop to the Dark Lord and his reign of terror - alongside multiple friends (which make up a traditional "group" found in fantasy RPGs). Category:Objects/forms Category:Female characters Category:Villans Category:Fairies